DON'T WAKE ME UP
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae dan Eunhyuk tahu betul, mereka tidak akan selamanya punya waktu luang bersama. Jadi, sebelum kesibukan militer mengambil waktu mereka berdua, mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu yang ada dengan membuat banyak kenangan manis. [DRABBLE] [SEKUEL OF PUBLIC CONFESSION]


**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I like the feeling of you, I'm peacefully falling asleep in your arms...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menelusup masuk dari celah-celah jendela, mengetuk kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup. Ia berusaha menggeliat, namun sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya sedikit membuatnya kesulitan. Ah, jangan lupakan bagian bawah mereka yang masih saling bertaut intim. Eunhyuk tersenyum, tadi malam ia melakukannya lagi. Setelah saling bertatapan romantis karena pesan suara yang di rekam Donghae untuknya, akhirnya mereka kembali bergumul dan mengacak-acak tempat tidur lagi.

Rasanya masih sulit di percaya, Donghae yang biasanya kikuk dan canggung ketika bicara, bisa mengatakan kalimat sederhana yang romantis. Dia bahkan tidak malu mengatakan cinta pada Eunhyuk di depan publik. Sekarang, apa lagi yang dibutuhkan Eunhyuk? Selama Donghae masih menginginkan kehadirannya, maka semua itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup. Eunhyuk tidak menginginkan apapun lagi, selama Donghae berada disisinya dan memeluknya seperti sekarang.

"Bangun, sayang."

"Jangan bangunkan aku."

"Kata-kata itu lagi! Bangun, sudah siang! Kita banyak pekerjaan."

" _Don't wake me up, sweetheart_."

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia mengendikan bahunya ketika Donghae mulai menciumi bahu telanjangnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Eunhyuk ingin menolak sentuhan ringan Donghae, tapi apa daya? Tubuhnya menginginkannya, dan senyumnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Tak dapat di pungkiri, Eunhyuk menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan ringan Donghae. Apapun yang dilakukan Donghae, selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Dari pada membangunkanku dengan mengomel dan berteriak-teriak, bagaimana kalau kau bilang 'aku mencintaimu' dengan lembut?"

Eunhyuk melepaskan rengkuhan Donghae, ia berbalik dengan wajah meringis. Ingat? Bagian bawah mereka masih bertaut intim.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, buka matamu."

Donghae membuka sebelah matanya untuk menatap Eunhyuk. Terlalu silau, sinar matahari di belakang Eunhyuk membuat matanya sulit terbuka.

"Kau menyilaukan."

"Bukan aku, mataharinya."

"Kau memang tidak bisa di rayu."

Mereka berdua terkekeh, kemudian Donghae mencuri ciuman lembut dari bibir plum Eunhyuk dengan mata setengah terpejam. Bisakah mereka setiap hari seperti ini? Bangun dalam keadaan berpelukan dan di sambut oleh senyuman masing-masing. Betapa indahnya kalau setiap hari bisa begini. Tidak ada terikan manager yang membangunkannya, dan hanya ada suara lembut Eunhyuk yang membelai gendang telinganya dengan halus.

"Kalau kau terus manis saat di tempat tidur, aku tidak ingin bangun sama sekali. Aku ingin terus tidur sambil memelukmu. Saat kau dan aku ada di tempat tidur seperti ini, rasanya dunia berada dalam genggamanku."

"Terlalu menggelikan, Lee Donghae."

Donghae terkekeh, ia memang tidak bisa merayu Eunhyuk. Semanis apapun kata-katanya, pasti akan di anggap rayuan omong kosong oleh Eunhyuk. Tapi, itu bukan masalah. Menurut Donghae, justru itu yang membuat kekasihnya berbeda. Sulit ditaklukan, sulit di rayu dan sulit didapatkan, tapi ketika kau mendapatkannya, maka dia akan memberikan semua yang terbaik.

"Hari ini jadwalmu kosong sampai malam, 'kan?"

Akhirnya mata Donghae terbuka sepenuhnya, suaranya masih tetap serak khas orang bangun tidur, tapi kesadarannya sudah mulai berkumpul sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hm. Kenapa?"

" _Gimme my morning sex_. _So, I can let you go_."

" _Let me go_?"

" _For work, sweetheart_."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sebelum memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir Donghae. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya, Donghae meraih pinggang rampingnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka semakin menuntut, mencoba saling mendominasi, namun pada akhirnya Donghae tetap mendominasi Eunhyuk. Membuatnya terlentang pasrah di bawah kungkungan Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama, Kyuhyun mungkin akan datang dan mengomeli kita karena membuat berantakan apartemen."

" _Ah_! Donghae— _ngh_ —kau—"

"Langsung kena, hm? Sensitif sekali."

"Yang benar saja! Semalam kau melakukannya sampai berkali-kali! Aku bahkan tidak ingat sampai berapa kali keluar."

Donghae menghiraukan ocehan Eunhyuk. Biarkan saja, sebentar lagi dia juga akan mendesah dan memekik pasrah karena gerakan pinggul Donghae yang semakin kencang. Menekan titik terdalam Eunhyuk, hingga membuatnya melayang dan melupakan semua omelannya.

"Akan aku keluarkan di dalam."

" _Ngh_ —kau membuatku kembung! Dari semalam kau mengeluarkannya— _ah_!"

" _Sweetest morning sex ever_. _Thank you_."

Setelah mencapai puncaknya, Donghae menyingkir dari atas tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia kembali berbaring, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti, ia terus saja menciumi leher dan bahu telanjang Eunhyuk. Sayangnya, ia tidak berani meninggalkan tanda di bagian atas karena jika sampai ketahuan Yongsun, maka selesai lah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku malah semakin sulit melepaskanmu pergi."

"Aku juga tidak bisa jauh darimu. Hari keberangkatan kita ke _camp_ militer semakin dekat, aku jadi ingin terus bersamamu selagi kita punya banyak waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersama."

"Kita harus berhenti membahas itu sekarang. Masih banyak waktu, jadi mari kita buat banyak kenangan manis dan lupakan hal-hal yang membuat kita tertekan."

"Donghae, aku ingin kencan di luar."

"Oke, _call_! Tapi sebelumnya, ayo lakukan sekali lagi."

"Hei!"

"Buka kakimu, sayang."

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Wah, mereka benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta."

Ryeowook bersandar di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk bersama Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah 'terserah'. Mereka menguping kegiatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di dalam. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menolak keinginan Ryeowook untuk menguping kegiatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tapi pada akhirnya dia ikut juga. Apa daya? Kalau menolak keinginan Ryeowook, sama saja Kyuhyun bunuh diri. Ryeowook akan berhenti memasak dan tidak akan menyediakan makanan enak lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Apa jadinya hidup tanpa makanan? Bisa mati kering.

"Kyu, kau pernah melihat secara langsung? Bukan suaranya saja?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ah, kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Hm. Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh referensi."

Senyuman polos Ryeowook mengundang tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun. Tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang sedang duduk santai di sofa, dengan remot di tangan mungilnya.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang di tatap?"

"Dia tidak akan seperti ini kalau bukan kau yang mendoktrinnya, _Hyung_!"

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, "Aku lagi yang salah."

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hai~~~ ini sekuel dari Public confession, fanfic yg di request kak na..drabble aja biar gak panjang2 tp tetep dpt feelnya hehehe typo dan lain sebagainya mohon dimaklumi hehe**

 **Oh, ini request dari Echa...maaf kl gak sesuai harapan, ide yg muncul cuma ini pagi minta sore aku buatin jd ini cm beres dalam waktu kurang dr dua jam hehe**

 **BBT masih dalam proses, mohon bersabar !^^ makasih dukungannya...**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS !^^ LOVE YOUUUUUUU**

 **Oke last, review please? :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
